


In Veritaserum Veritas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt# 117: Veritaserum.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	In Veritaserum Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt# 117: Veritaserum.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Veritaserum Veritas

~

“He fancies you,” Al insisted. “Everything’s James this and James that.”

James frowned. “Why hasn’t he had anything?” 

“He assumed you were straight.” Al grinned. “Although, in his defense, _you_ thought you were straight, too.”

James coughed. “True.” 

Al smirked. “Anyway, since you’ve…clued in, I’ve been hinting you’re available.” 

“And?”

Al sighed. “He’s slow on the uptake. Hence why I invited him to join us for lunch today. And why I brought this.” He held up a phial.

“What’s that?” 

“Veritaserum.” Al waved. “Hey, Scorpius, over here!” 

“Drug him? We can’t,” James protested.

“Too late.” Al smiled. “Sit, Scorpius.”

~

Scorpius sat. “Hey, Al. James. What’s the occasion?” 

Al hummed. “Can’t a bloke invite his best friend and his best brother to lunch?” 

“I’m your _only_ brother,” James said dryly.

“Point.” Al grinned. “Here’s your drink, Scorpius.” 

“Don’t drink that!” James blurted. 

Both Al and Scorpius stared at him. 

“Why not?” asked Scorpius, looking confused. 

“Yes, James,” Al murmured. “Why not?” 

“It could have something in it?” James coughed. “Order a new one.” 

Scorpius held up the glass. “Looks okay.”

“There’s nothing that isn’t supposed to be there,” Al said, sliding the Veritaserum into his pocket. “Enjoy.” 

Scorpius sipped. “Thanks.” 

~

“You know,” said Al as soon as Scorpius swallowed, “I just remembered an urgent appointment elsewhere.” 

“Don’t you dare—” James glared at Al as he stood up, leaving them sitting there. 

“What’s going on?” Scorpius asked. “Are you two fighting?” 

“Not exactly,” James said. “Look, it may seem weird, but you should go home for a few hours and not speak to anyone. It’s for the best.” 

“Why?”

James coughed. “I…um—” 

Scorpius frowned. “Just spit it out, James.” 

James groaned. “Your drink contains Veritaserum. Al…thinks you fancy me. This is him matchmaking.”

“Oh.” Scorpius eyed the glass. “Damn.” 

~

“Yeah.” James exhaled. “Look, I realise this is awkward, so let’s wait for the Veritaserum to wear off and then talk, yeah?” 

Slowly, Scorpius shook his head. “No. I think this is the perfect opportunity to talk. Did he slip some in your drink, too?” 

James blinked. “I…don’t think so?” 

“Are you sure?” Scorpius hummed. “Al can be…determined.” 

“Damn.” James eyed his own glass. “You’re right.” He looked at Scorpius. “This could be bad.”

“Or good.” Scorpius smiled faintly. “How about I start? Al’s right, I do fancy you. Have done for a while. You?” 

James grinned. “Yeah.” 

~

“How long?” Scorpius asked. “Was it only because you found out I was interested?” 

James didn’t hesitate. What was the point with Veritaserum on board? “Years,” he said. “Although I didn’t realise it at the time, more fool me. I thought I was straight.” He clasped Scorpius’ hand. “And no, it wasn’t only because I found out how you felt.” 

Scorpius exhaled. “Good.” His eyes sparkled. “What do you want to do now? Are you hungry?”

“No,” James whispered. “You?” 

“No.” Scorpius licked his lips. “Wanna get out of here?” 

“Definitely.” James waved for the bill. “Mine okay?” 

“More than!” 

~

James initially felt shy about bringing Scorpius home at midday, but as he spread Scorpius out across his bed, that faded. “Wanted to do this for ages,” he whispered against Scorpius’ skin as he kissed his way down his body. 

Scorpius’ fingers clenched in James’ hair. “Dreamed of this for ages,” he gasped. 

James couldn't hide his emotions, and, from the open joy on Scorpius’ face, he couldn’t either. 

Writhing together, afternoon sun spilling over their skin, they pleasured each other. And a they cuddled afterwards, James wondered if it would be bad if they always made love with Veritaserum. 

~

Al Flooed that evening. “Things went well, then?” 

James huffed. “No thanks to you! What were you thinking, drugging us?” 

Al’s eyes went wide. “Wait, you think I gave you _both_ Veritaserum?” 

James blinked. “You didn’t?”

Al shook his head. “Idiot,” he said, tone fond. “I didn’t dose either of you.” 

James’ mouth fell open. “But you said…” 

“I lied.” Al grinned unrepentantly. “I figured if you thought I’d dosed him, you’d be too tempted not to ask. Why’d you think I dosed you, too?”

“Scorpius thought—” James hesitated. “Plus, knowing you—”

Al laughed. “I love being the family Slytherin.” 

~

“He _didn’t_ give us Veritaserum?” Scorpius smiled. “I did wonder. I didn’t feel any different when I woke up beside you.” 

James smiled back. “Neither did I.”

“Right. Now that we know all we’re high on is each other, care to give it another go?”

“That’s why I suggested we wait a day before seeing each other again.” James clasped his hand. 

Scorpius laughed. “Suggesting the same restaurant was sweet, but they’re going to stop letting us in at this rate.” 

“Why?”

Scorpius stood, pulling James up with him. “Because we never order any food,” he whispered, Apparating them away.

~


End file.
